The Flintstonres Meet ScoobyDoo
by BaskervilleDude99
Summary: Pretty much what it implies. Scooby and the gang go back in time to Bedrock and meet the Flintstones and Rubbles, and solve a mystery while trying to get back to the future!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flintstones or Scooby-Doo. I'm just a humble fan.

The Flintstones Meet Scooby-Doo

By BaskervilleDude99

Chapter 1

The sound of thunder shook the headquarters of Mystery Inc. as Velma Dinkley, the brainy tomboy of the group, greeted her friends.

"Thanks for coming down to my lab, guys. I've been working on something lately, and I want to show it to you" she said.

"Like, what is it, Velma?" asked Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, the group's resident fraidycat.

"It's a time machine, and I'd like for us to test it out" explained Velma.

"Will we be going to a time with fashion sense? I don't want to wear hideous clothes" said Daphne Blake, the group's beautiful danger-prone redhead.

"Aw, Daph, cut it out. You look great in everything you wear" said Freddy Jones, the group's leader.

"I read recently that some scientists have found remnants of a prehistoric town right where Coolsville is today. I want to see what it was like to live there" said Velma.

"Zoinks! Like, dinosaurs lived in the Stone Age! Scoob and I aren't going, are we Scoob?" said Shaggy.

"Ruh-uh! Ro way, Raggy!" exclaimed Scooby-Doo, Shaggy's dog and best friend, who shared Shaggy's fear of scary situations as well as his appetite.

"Scooby, I've already packed all of the Scooby Snacks to take with us" said Velma.

"That's okay, Velma. Scoob and I'll go to the store and get some more" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, you're broke, so you can't just go to the store and buy some. Besides, I'd miss you too much" said Velma.

"All right, all right! Scoob and I'll go for you, Velma"

"So how does your time machine work, Velma?" asked Freddy.

"Well, I built it into the Mystery Machine by installing wormhole generators into the headlights. When you turn a dial on the dashboard, the headlights generate a stable temporal wormhole. The farther you turn the dial, the farther back in time you can go. You simply drive through the wormhole and arrive at your destination in time" she explained.

"All right, gang! Let's get going! Velma, let 'er rip!" said Freddy.

Velma turned the dial on the dashboard five clicks, and a swirling black hole appeared in front of the Mystery Machine.

"Mystery Inc. is traveling through time!" yelled Fred as he drove the Mystery Machine through the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flintstones or Scooby-Doo. I'm just a humble fan.

The Flintstones Meet Scooby-Doo

By BaskervilleDude99

Chapter 1

The sound of thunder shook the headquarters of Mystery Inc. as Velma Dinkley, the brainy tomboy of the group, greeted her friends.

"Thanks for coming down to my lab, guys. I've been working on something lately, and I want to show it to you" she said.

"Like, what is it, Velma?" asked Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, the group's resident fraidycat.

"It's a time machine, and I'd like for us to test it out" explained Velma.

"Will we be going to a time with fashion sense? I don't want to wear hideous clothes" said Daphne Blake, the group's beautiful danger-prone redhead.

"Aw, Daph, cut it out. You look great in everything you wear" said Freddy Jones, the group's leader.

"I read recently that some scientists have found remnants of a prehistoric town right where Coolsville is today. I want to see what it was like to live there" said Velma.

"Zoinks! Like, dinosaurs lived in the Stone Age! Scoob and I aren't going, are we Scoob?" said Shaggy.

"Ruh-uh! Ro way, Raggy!" exclaimed Scooby-Doo, Shaggy's dog and best friend, who shared Shaggy's fear of scary situations as well as his appetite.

"Scooby, I've already packed all of the Scooby Snacks to take with us" said Velma.

"That's okay, Velma. Scoob and I'll go to the store and get some more" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, you're broke, so you can't just go to the store and buy some. Besides, I'd miss you too much" said Velma.

"All right, all right! Scoob and I'll go for you, Velma"

"So how does your time machine work, Velma?" asked Freddy.

"Well, I built it into the Mystery Machine by installing wormhole generators into the headlights. When you turn a dial on the dashboard, the headlights generate a stable temporal wormhole. The farther you turn the dial, the farther back in time you can go. You simply drive through the wormhole and arrive at your destination in time" she explained.

"All right, gang! Let's get going! Velma, let 'er rip!" said Freddy.

Velma turned the dial on the dashboard five clicks, and a swirling black hole appeared in front of the Mystery Machine.

"Mystery Inc. is traveling through time!" yelled Fred as he drove the Mystery Machine through the wormhole.


End file.
